


Mi Diablo

by Jiminy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если ты дьявол, то мой дьявол, только мой. И я с радостью буду править в Аду, если это значит, что я буду править вместе с тобой».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Diablo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Diablo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231407) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Азазель обращал на него внимание, только когда они занимались сексом. Ну, не совсем верная формулировка: Азазель относился к нему как партнеру, может быть, даже как к другу (в его понимании), но он _не признавал его_. Никаких тайных прикосновений, полувзглядов, никаких взаимных улыбок. Абсолютно ничего напоминающего о том, что происходило между ними в темных коридорах и на кроватях гостиничных номеров, словно это была совершенно другая реальность. И это даже близко не походило на то, чего хотел Янош.

Иногда его сводило с ума то, каким равнодушным бывал одетый Азазель при дневном свете — и каким невероятно нежным и любящим, когда они были голыми на гостиничных простынях. Может быть, если бы он был груб и не заботился о Яноше, его было бы легче понять. Но Янош никак не мог мысленно связать мужчину, который за завтраком смотрел на него пустым взглядом, с тем, кто медленно двигался в нем, обхватив его руками за талию — только держа, никогда не удерживая, — и покрывал нежными поцелуями спину. Янош смирился бы с каким-то одним вариантом, но не мог согласиться на них обоих. Либо Азазель был его любовником независимо от ситуации, либо они были друг другу никем.

Поэтому, когда однажды ночью Азазель явился к нему в клубах дыма, Янош не обратил на него внимания.

Янош не повернулся, когда услышал хлопок, давно переставший быть для него сюрпризом. Он не расслабился в обхвативших его руках, не размяк, когда по ноге заскользил хвост демона. Раздалось мурлыкание русского языка, похожее на то, как Азазель звал его наедине, но все же Янош не позволил себе успокоиться, стать мягче и теплее.

— Что-то не так? 

Янош сжал ладонь на запястье Азазеля и оттолкнул: очевидный жест, который тот не смог бы истолковать неправильно. Азазель отпустил его, но не отодвинулся. Вместо этого Янош почувствовал дыхание на шее, прикосновение кончиков пальцев, отодвинувших волосы в сторону, чтобы можно было прижаться губами к коже. 

— Скажи, _moy shtorm_ , что случилось? 

— Это необязательно.

Они могли разговаривать только по-английски, и прямо сейчас Янош был очень недоволен этим фактом. Он знал, что хотел сказать, но не был уверен в словах, а правильно донести смысл было необходимо. 

— Для секса не нужны поцелуи.

Формулировка получилась не самой изящной, но на большее он сейчас не был способен. Азазель замер, не прикасаясь к нему.

— Ты не хочешь целоваться? 

Он лучше владел английским и, скорее всего, подумал, что Янош что-то перепутал. Возможно, он вспомнил, как охотно Янош раньше открывал для него рот, как притягивал его за шею и сам целовал, когда Азазель был в нем так глубоко, что они становились одним целым. Или, возможно, он просто досадовал, что Янош еще не сорвал с себя одежду и не раздвинул перед ним ноги без всяких возражений, как раньше.

— Не с тобой, — сказал Янош. Не глядя, он почувствовал, как застыл Азазель, задетый за живое. — Целуются любовники. Мы не любовники. Мы трахаемся.

Он был практически уверен, что подобрал правильное слово. Но, похоже, это оказалось не лучшим вариантом, потому что сначала спину между лопаток пронзила боль, а затем Азазель развернул его, выкрутив запястье, и впечатал в стену.

Янош испугался. Понимание ударило с быстротой молнии, когда он встретился взглядом с Азазелем: тошнотворное чувство внутри — это страх, и оправданный. Азазель тоже понял, и его лицо приняло страшное выражение, напомнившее Яношу о церкви и адском пламени. Мелькнула мысль, что он смог бы сбежать, если бы Азазель не одерживал над ним верх на каждой тренировке. Каждой. И сейчас Янош опасался, что, посмей он шевельнуться первым, все будет иначе, чем на тренировках, когда лезвие замирало на волосок от кожи. 

— Тогда мы не будем целоваться. 

Сердце Яноша не прекратило попыток вырваться из груди, но он немного успокоился: в этих словах и в выражении лица Азазеля было что-то, дающее ему передышку.

— Раздевайся, — он начал снимать с себя одежду, резко расстегивая пуговицы. Янош последовал его примеру, но с меньшим энтузиазмом: в последний раз Азазель дразнил его руками и хвостом, раздевая слой за слоем. Такой способ возбуждал Яноша гораздо больше, и сейчас ему этого не хватало. 

Он расстегнул рубашку и снял, затем сделал то же самое с брюками — и Азазель вновь прижал его к стене. Янош стоял, неловко заломив руки и уперевшись пальцами ног в пол, сбитый с толку происходящим. Азазель все еще был полностью одет, лишь расстегнул рубашку, поэтому Янош не чувствовал спиной его кожи — только ткань. 

Он не был возбужден.

Первое проникновение было холодным, а крем на пальцах Азазеля ненамного его расслабил. Второе оказалось болезненным, и он вздрогнул, пытаясь отодвинуться. Третье стало до того невыносимым, что Янош вскрикнул. Азазель полностью отстранился и снова развернул его к себе, ударив спиной об стену. 

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Я не понимаю! Ты не хочешь этого, но не можешь перенести занятие любовью с демоном! Ты так хорошо прятал свое отвращение прежде, но сейчас не можешь дать мне и часть себя! Скажи, чего ты хочешь от меня!

Только сейчас Янош понял, какими показались Азазелю его слова, как глубоко его задели. 

— _О нет, любовь моя,_ — он обхватил его лицо ладонями. — _Твое лицо никогда не вызывало во мне ужас. Я люблю все в твоем теле и твоем лице. Только невежды назвали бы тебя исчадием ада. Я полюбил тебя с первого дня._

— Я не понимаю, — голос Азазеля дрогнул. Поэтому Янош сделал то, что Азазель точно должен был понять: поцеловал его. Он поцеловал его так, как целовал всегда: словно это было необходимо ему как воздух, словно Азазель был единственным, кого он хотел целовать до конца своей жизни.

Азазель с новым рвением прижал его к стене, и Янош обнял его за плечи, согреваясь его теплом. Он закинул ногу на талию Азазеля, и вокруг бедра обвился хвост, помогая удержать равновесие. Азазель застонал и сильнее прижал его к стене так, чтобы Янош смог обхватить его обеими ногами, толкаться к нему, ни на мгновение не переставая целовать. Азазель произнёс что-то на русском — прозвучало грубо и голодно.

— Английский, — выдохнул Янош, отстраняясь и глядя ему в глаза. 

— Я возьму тебя сегодня так много раз, что ты не вспомнишь никого другого, — он выругался, раздался хлопок, и под ними оказалась кровать. Азазель уже разделся, его одежда кучей валялась у стены. — Только мои руки, мой рот, мое имя, ты будешь помнить только это, только меня, — он терся об Яноша, но этого казалось недостаточно, совсем недостаточно. — Я так боялся дотронуться до тебя вне спальни, вне этих встреч, так боялся, что ты не захочешь меня, но не сейчас, сейчас тебе очень повезет, если я не решу обладать тобой беспрерывно.

Азазель исчез из объятий Яноша, заставив его вскрикнуть, но только на мгновение, чтобы взять крем. 

— _Пожалуйста,_ — взмолился Янош, выгибаясь в его руках. — _Везде, где ты хочешь меня, я твой, я клянусь, я так долго любил тебя, любил твои прикосновения, улыбку, ум, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не прекращай касаться меня._

Но его мольбы не возымели реакции, потому что Азазель остановился с довольно лукавым видом.

— Английский, — напомнил он. 

Янош посмотрел на него, на его демоническую улыбку и задумался, что такого красивого находили в ангелах великие художники.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он на английском. Прозвучало очень сухо, так непохоже на музыкальное звучание его родного языка, так невыразительно. — _Я тебя люблю,_ — повторил он так, как хотел, и это звучало намного, намного лучше. — Я хочу тебя, — продолжил Янош на английском, не отрывая взгляда от Азазеля, стараясь донести, чему он пытается его научить. — _Я хочу тебя._

Азазель наклонился, прикрывая глаза, почти прикасаясь губами к шепчущим губам Яноша.

— Если ты дьявол, то мой дьявол, только мой. И я с радостью буду править в Аду, если это значит, что я буду править вместе с тобой.

Янош практически гордился собой — слова прозвучали совершенно правильно, именно так, как он хотел. 

— _Мой дьявол,_ — повторил он, чтобы Азазель запомнил.

— Твой, — подтвердил тот и поцеловал его, скрепляя обещание.

Азазель проскользнул внутрь него, и, двигаясь вместе, они стали едины; Азазель бормотал что-то по-русски низким ласковым голосом. Янош громко стонал, обнимая его и приближаясь к оргазму, выкрикивал его имя, кончая. После третьего раза он и вовсе потерял голос.

Янош продолжал обнимать его и потом, но когда проснулся — то проснулся один. Он был разочарован почти до слез, как он мог подумать… глупо было считать, что эта ночь что-то изменит. 

«Глупый, глупый, — проклинал он себя. — Он говорит что-то приятное, и ты снова раздвигаешь перед ним ноги, как послушная маленькая шлюха».

Янош медленно вымылся и оделся, чувствуя привкус горечи во рту.

Комнату наполнил запах дыма, и одновременно с этим Азазель очутился у него за спиной, обнял за талию и положил голову на плечо, касаясь шеи небритой щекой. Он пах их сексом и чужой кровью; в зеркале отразилось усталое лицо. 

— Эмма передала, что наши с тобой действия вызвали у нее головную боль, — пробормотал он в плечо Яноша; из-за усталости акцент усилился. — Она вытащила меня в безбожный час из постели, никто не просил ее совать нос в чужие дела. 

— Это она тебя вызвала?

— Зачем бы мне еще покидать теплую постель и тепло любимого человека? — последние слова он произнес с осторожностью, кажется, поняв с одного взгляда, о чем подумал Янош, проснувшись в одиночестве. — Я предпочел бы проснуться рядом с тобой, заняться любовью в нашей постели, а затем принять душ.

Его руки дрожали, словно он нервничал.

— Тебе все еще стоит туда сходить, — посоветовал Янош, потянувшись к нему. — Ты пахнешь смертью, _мой дьявол_.


End file.
